


Love is indeed an adventure

by TristanDenaro



Category: Percy Jackson RPG
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanDenaro/pseuds/TristanDenaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Tristan looked up. Around him was hate, and anger, the exact opposite of what Tristan fought for. He stood up, only to collapse seconds later. His powers were drained, his hope was lost. Tristan passed out.

"I know why you're here" a voice bellowed. His vision was blurry, he only saw a figure in front of him.

"What the hell?" Tristan responded, confused.

"You come for an answer, a solution" The voice continued.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

Tristan looked around, his vision no longer blurry. He was surrounded by shades of red, hearts, arrows, anything that could describe his father.

"I, am Eros." The voice bellowed once more.

"Dad, I-"

"There is no time for conversation, you must start your quest."

"What do you mean?!"

"You must go! Now!"

Tristan woke up, he was in the medic cabin, surrounded by the few campers who hadn't lost hope. Lexxus looked at him.

"Tristan! Are you okay?"

"Lexxus!"

Tristan darted forward to hug her. She had tears on her face. He assumed she was worried about him, although this was true, it was only one reason why.

"Where's Justin?" Tristan asked, worried about his only son.

"He passed out 5 hours ago, except-". Lexxus sobbed.

"He didn't wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan ran back to his condo in Summerland, choking back tears, Lexxus ran after him, and eventually caught up right outside the condo.

"Tristan, I know its tough but we can get through this."

Tristan looked up, instead of sadness in his face there was only determination.

"Lexxus, I have to go, I'm going to find a cure for the corruption this world has come to know. Hate."

Tristan kissed his wife goodbye, grabbed his weapons, and left.

It had been five years since Lexxus came into his life, 4 since Justin. Campers had moved on, moving out with husbands and wives, some staying at camp.

Tristan passed Pip, a 13 year old girl who came to camp in tears 5 years ago.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah Pip?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks Pip."

Tristan walked on, Pip was a girl of few words, and she had been so ever since she came to camp. He passed by Emerald, who had stayed at camp instead of leaving. She smiled faintly before she was out of sight.

Tristan reached the streets of New York and got someone to give him a car using his charmspeak. He drove to the Empire State Building, which surprisingly was still the base of Olympus. He looked up at the building for a split second before running in. He rushed to the elevator, soon getting to Olympus.

He had no idea where his father would be, and it took him a while to eventually find him. (after asking Aphrodite of course)

Tristan approached the large room, inside it seemed as though his eyes were covered with a red window.

"Dad, I'm here."


End file.
